Universal ScrewUp!
by Phantom Of The Movie Theater
Summary: The Griffin family discover that the Griffin's of other Fanfiction universes are colliding and must discover why. Pen-Name changed btw, and I've been taking Original Writing classes so AWESOME! P.S. Rating may change and new chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

The following Fanfiction is entirely Fanfictional and is not in any way inspired by true events.

A/N: Maddie and 'Psycho Meg' are property of Malcom Fox, more characters from other Fanfic universes will show up later.

In 2009, an event happened that was more cataclysmic than even a Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Clover, Gamera and Monkey Magic Christmas special. In the following story, the lives of one family will be changed forever… multiple times, and a battle to end all battles will begin, but what will happen? How does it happen? When will this goddamn monologue end? Find out in-

**Universal Screw-Up!**

**Chapter 1**

Quagmire is seen aiming a dart gun at Marilyn Monroe, who is in the audience of a parade as JFK is sitting in his car, from on top of a building.

"One hit of this bullet and you are mine, giggity!"

Quagmire then shoots and loud screams are heard. Quagmire goes from exited to shock almost instantly.

"Uh ohhhhhhhhhh…" Quagmire said, running away.

It seems today,

That all yah see,

Is violence and movies,

And sex on TV,

But where are those good ol' fashion values,

One which we used to rely?

Lucky theres a Family Guyyyyyyyyyy,

Lucky theres a man who,

Positively can do,

All the things that make us,

Laugh and cry!

He's

A

Family

Guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

It was a usual day in the Griffin house, Stewie was building some new machine, Lois was making dinner, Brian was reading on the end of the couch and Peter, Chris and Meg were watching the news.

Cutaway to TV

Diane Simmons and Tom Tucker are sitting next to each other at the news desk as usual.

"And authorities have finally caught the wide-headed child responsible for selling Uranium to terrorists; Eric Cartman of South Park, Colorado. I always thought that place was another piss-ant mountain town, Tom." Diane said.

"Not only that, but some of the new episodes are starting to suck as well." said Tom.

"They sure have Tom, now back to our crap-tastic new show, The Pimpsons." Diane says.

End Cutaway

Peter looks over at Brian.

"Hey Brian, did Video really kill the Radiostar?" asked Peter.

"What? Of course not, that's just a song." replied Brian.

"Oh," Peter says, "I only ask because I testified against him in the trial."

Just then, Cleveland bursts through the door looking terrified and panting.

"Cleveland! What the hell happened? You look terrible" Brian asked. Cleveland stopped panting and began to explain.

"I was just closing up the store when I saw Meg attacking someone outside!" Cleveland then sees Meg sitting on the floor and screams.

"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CONSIDERABLY UGLY PSYCHO!"

"Hehehehehe… Poo." Peter said out of nowhere.

Lois walks in after hearing the screaming.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Lois sees Cleveland, still screaming, and tries to calm him down.

"Cleveland, stop screaming! Whats going on?" Cleveland continues to scream and runs out the door. Brian looks at Meg.

"It couldn't have been Meg, she' been sitting here all day."

"And in other news a local man who screams the word 'phoney' at people was brutally murdered with an axe outside Cleveland's mini-mart." Tom says from the TV.

"Oh my god!" Lois exclaimed.

"It seems the fingerprints found on the body belonged to Meg Griffin of Quahog, Road Island." Diane continues.

"Oh my god Meg! How could you?!" Lois screams in shock.

"But I didn't do anything! Like Brian says I was here all day!" Meg protests.

"Boy, this is more confusing than 'Whatever Happened to Robot-Jones?'."

Flashback

Robot-Jones is talking to an everyday teenager about his show.

"So, your parents sent you to school to learn about humans? Why didn't the factory that made you program the information into you?"

Robot-Jones then shoots the teen, disintegrating him.

End Flashback

Suddenly there is a loud banging noise at the front door and police sirens are heard.

"Meg," Joe's voice says from outside, "We have the place surrounded! Come out with your hands up so we can mercilessly beat you and claim that you tried to escape, ya' know, standard procedure."

"What? But I'm innocent! I haven't ever killed a guy… that I know…" Meg says.

"What are we gonna do?" Lois asks. Peter then appears dressed as Frank-N-Ferter from Rocky Horror.

"No Peter! We are NOT doing the f**king Time Warp again!" Lois shouts, and Peter looks down depressed.

A/N: sorry its short, but I SWEAR I will make longer chaps I promise! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Universal Screw Chapter 2: The Rift of Time Dramatic

4 hours earlier: Universe 146-Earth-Quahog

Meg looked down at the horrid rotting masterpiece she had created and smiled. She gently ran her finger through what was left of her father and stood, licking the sweet, sticky blood from her parched lips.

YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT

After her hand was clean she walked over to the couch, giggling like a happy schoolgirl.

YOU KNOW IT'S WRONG, YOU HAVE TO TURN YOURSELF IN

"Why should I?" Meg asked the voice in the back her mind, where what little was left of the innocent, kind and gentle Megan Griffin lay.

HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS, YOU KNOW THAT!

"He deserved all he got!" the now enraged girl screamed. She lay back in her chair to calm down, but the voice persisted.

THIS IS WRONG MEGAN, HE WAS YOUR FATHER, AND HE WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT HUMAN BEING ALIVE!

That last line made Meg laugh uncontrollably until she almost wet herself in hysterics. She eventually calmed however and asked why.

"Why is HE so important? The man who was lesser than a roach and smelled of one too?"

(SIGH) NOW I MUST LOOK ELSEWHERE FOR THE PROPHISISIED ONE, AND AS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR DEED, YOU SHALL FOLLOW ME…

Before Meg could ask what the mysterious voice meant, a gust of wind blew past her ear, causing her to turn around and see a large blue funnel-like portal coming from the wall.

"What the f-?!" before Meg could finish the gust of wind from before began to push her toward the funnel, until finally she was gone...

..................................................................................................................

Back on Earth 1

"Meg," Joe's voice says from outside, "We have the place surrounded! Come out with your hands up so we can mercilessly beat you and claim that you tried to escape, ya' know, standard procedure."

"What? But I'm innocent! I haven't ever killed a guy… that I know…" Meg says.

"What are we gonna do?" Lois asks.

Meanwhile in Stewie's Room

We see Stewie looking out the window at the many police vans surrounding the house.

"Damn! This is more inconvenient than that time my lab mouse escaped!"

**Flashback**

In a small cage in Stewie's room, we see two rather deformed looking white mice squeaking to each-other. After about a minute the smaller mouse reaches around the bars and opens the gate to the cage and they both scurry to the window. The small one pulls out a mini-grappling hook and they escape.

Now here is what the mice were saying in the cage before they escaped:

Tall mouse: Gee Brain, what are we gonna do tonight?

Short mouse: The same thing we do every night pinky, try to take over the world!

**End Flashback**

Suddenly a loud beeping sound is heard from Stewie's closet.

"What the deuce?" Stewie exclaimed. He ran over to the closet and opened it, revealing a large computer screen with the words "INCOMING MESSAGE FROM STEWIE G. GRIFFIN"

Stewie was surprised by this and out of curiosity clicked play message. The message plays as it shows a group of toddlers looking terrified at the screen, and the one facing the computer looked EXACTLY like Stewie.

Earth-1 Stewie examined the faces of each of the children, one girl who looked like Jillian but wearing a lab coat, another who was picking his nose and resembled Chris, and another who looked like a blonde version of Meg and the Stewie look-alike.

The picture was fuzzy and it looked like they were in what appeared to be Stewie's room.

"I AM SENDING THIS MESSAGE OUT TO ANY OTHER UNIVRSE I CAN AS A WARNING. THERE WILL (ZZZ) AN EVENT IN 23 DAYS (ZZZZ) THAT COULD VERY WELL END UP DETROYING THE MULTIVERSE. WE THINK IT MAY BE LINKED TO (ZZZZZZZZZZ) GRIFFIN OF ANOTHER WORLD (ZZZZZZZ) IF YOU FIND THIS MESSAGE ME FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE, BE CAREFULL, AND GOD HELP YOU..."

"OH AND P.S. TELL BRIAN NOT TO EAT ANY OF THAT ICE-CREAM IN THE FRIDGE."

Stewie stared in shock and horror at the screen for a while, pondered the omen that he had received.

Eventually he calmed down and ran downstairs to tell Brian. But as soon as he reached the living room, screams are heard from outside and and windows explode, sending a blast of fire throughout the living room, engulfing the whole family.

…..............................................

A/N: Next chap will be up soon I swear!


End file.
